


Creamed

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He licks some off his lips. “Show me what you’ve got cowboy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): Imagine person A pranking person B by putting whipped cream in their hand and tickling their face, but aware of the prank, person B instead slaps person A with the whipped cream and there ends up being whipped cream all over the house. 
> 
> Short and sweet.

Adam creeps slowly over to the couch where Blake is asleep. What he’s about to do is childish, but it would take a lot of convincing to tell himself he isn’t somewhat immature. He inches close enough to smear a large glob of whipped cream into Blake’s open hand. He tickles lightly all over his face until Blake touches it and it’s dotted with white. Adam steps back to admire his handiwork and laughs to himself. He’s leaning in to put more in Blake’s hand when he’s hit with something cool on his back, which turns wet as it soaks in.

He jumps back. Before he can figure out what’s happening a handful of whipped cream smashes against his face.

“What the fuck!” As he’s wiping his eyes he can hear Blake laughing.

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you get away with that, did ya?”

Instead of thinking up a response he whips around to the table behind him and grabs the can of whipped cream, aiming the nozzle at Blake’s face. He smirks down at him.

“So that’s how you wanna play?” Blake gets up and slides by Adam, goes to the kitchen, and returns with his own can. He shakes it, eyeing Adam cheekily. “You sure you wanna do this Levine?”

Blake takes the first shot. The stream lands squarely on Adam’s face.

He licks some off his lips. “Show me what you’ve got cowboy.”

Adam darts behind the couch. He peeks over the top and sees no sign of Blake. He’s ready to make a run for the upstairs when he slams into Blake, who pulls back the collar of his shirt and squirts some down. Adam grabs Blake’s belt loop and yanks it, making sure to get a generous amount down his pants. Blake does the same to Adam, except Blake’s stronger hold keeps Adam planted where he is, and he kicks and squirms as the cool substance slides its ways down his stomach and legs. He feels some pile up in his hair before he finally jerks free.

“You’re such a dick!” he yells as he sprints away. He swings by the refrigerator and grabs the last can (the stuff comes in handy) before returning to the living room. He looks once around the room, then spots Blake, his large frame only partially hidden behind a chair. Adam attacks him with both cans. Blake comes out, attempting to dodge the squirts while shooting some back at Adam. It becomes an all-out war, with copious amounts of whipped cream down pants and shirts, on heads, and in faces. Blake runs out of whipped cream first, and he lets Adam finish him off. Adam makes sure to pile the last bit in a neat twist on Blake’s head.

“You look _so_ good right now,” Adam laughs, “Good enough to eat.”

He hears Blake mutter an _oh my God_. He dares to survey the living room. The whole place is covered, floor to walls, in white. One of them even managed to get a nice aim right up to the ceiling.

“Holy shit,” he sputters. “Guess we managed to get more on our furniture than on us.” A quick glance down proves him otherwise. Every inch of his body is also covered in the white topping.

Blake shakes his head. “I can’t believe how immature you are.” Adam watches him, almost thinks he’s serious, until the corners of his lips turn up from underneath the white and his eyes twinkle.

Adam walks into Blake, smashing their bodies together, so that he has to crane his neck to look up at him. “What do you say we go upstairs and clean all of this off?”

As they walk away, Adam sees it coming. Blake takes one last aim at his face and quickly squirts the remainder of the can before tossing it aside, then smiles like he just won the entire night.


End file.
